Jonas Sister
by Maria x3
Summary: Sophie Jonas finds love in an unexpected place but will the family be able to survive...........Story is WAYYYYYYYYYY better i suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Sophie Jonas has what some would call the perfect life. She was smart, funny, selfless, has the best parents, four wonderful brothers, amazing friends, the sweetest personality, musical talent, awesome business sense, great with children, the up most faith in Christ, killer good looks, an incredible taste in fashion and her mothers cooking genes. Sophie has long brown curly "miley cyrus" hair, bright green eyes, flawless skin, and a smile that can melt hearts. Did I mention? Sophie is the one and only sister of Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie Jonas--- yes Jonas as in The Jonas Brothers.

"SSOOOPPPHIIIIIIIIIIIIIA mommy said to get UPPPP" Frankie burst into the bedroom  
"Tannnk" I replied whining "How about you come sleep with me?" I made room for him to snuggle close

I got a solid half hour of sleep due to Frankie stirring, I sighed in defeat and got up out of my comfortable bed to follow him into the kitchen. Today would be the last day of sleeping in for a while, my brothers would be going on their world tour tomorrow and we'd have to be up at the crack of dawn.

"I'm really sorry sir"  
"It's not your fault Greg" dad replied  
"What's going on?" I yawned walking into the kitchen with Frankie  
"Garbo broke his wrist" Joe replied  
"Garbo are you ok?" I walked over to him  
"Yeah I'm just sorry I knew how important this tour was" he began  
"It's ok dude just get better soon" Joe smiled  
"Well I've gotta get going then I gotta make calls and see if we can get a bassist last minute" Dad got up from the breakfast table

After breakfast we all headed in different directions, there were so many things that had to be done before tomorrow, Joe and I had a shopping date planned with my best friend Courtney I mean after all we needed to look nice and fashionable for Europe.

"So Garbo's out for 12 weeks?" Courtney asked as we walked around the shops, Big Rob trailing behind  
"Yeah" Joe replied  
"What are you gonna do then?"  
"Daddy's been on the phone all morning trying to find someone" I replied

The more we walked around, the hotter it got. When I had, had enough of the California sun I ducked into a pub for some water followed by Courtney, Joe, and Big Rob. This pub was different it wasn't the usual trashy one where men drowned their insecurities in alcohol, we took a seat at the bar taking break from all the walking.

"Can I get you anything?" I looked up to see the most gorgeous blue eyes staring into mine  
"Uhh water please" I replied  
"Make it four" Joe cut in causing the man behind the bar to look over at him  
"Right away" he smiled his accent causing my heart to flutter  
"Robbie can you come here a minute" another man yelled out from a stage  
"Yeah mate" he walked over to where the man was kneeling down  
"He's cute" Courtney smiled nudging me "And British"

As I was about to open my mouth to reply the most coincidental thing happened; the low strumming of a bass filled the entire room. All of our heads whipped to face where the sound was coming from, the guy who just a few seconds ago was taking our orders was standing on the stage strumming away like crazy.

"Joe…" I began my eyes glued to the guy  
"I'm on it" he replied the phone to his ear

After a few minutes Joe was done talking to dad and was now on the other side of the room having a conversation with the guy. It looked like he was interested by the way he stared intently at Joe and occasionally glanced over at us, a few smiles and laughs were exchanged before Joe walked back over to us motioning to leave.

Later that evening the boys, Dad and I headed back to the same pub apparently Rooney was playing there tonight and the guy was helping them out by sound checking and setting everything up for them. Dad and the boys were going to get a feel for him and have him do a mini audition; I was going because well he was cute. Once there and inside Dad and Nick wasted no time finding him and playing 1111020 questions. Joe, Kevin, and I danced around watching Rooney

After the show we stood backstage with Rooney (we hadn't seen them since my brothers played with them) and Robbie. Robert was kind enough to let Nick borrow a guitar as he played a song for Robbie to play back, once Dad and the boys were content they had found their new bass player for the tour Dad informed Robbie on everything.

"Thank you sir" Robbie shook his hand  
"We'll see you tomorrow at the airport" Dad replied  
"I'll be there bright and early" he smiled waving bye to us

Once home I finished packing and helped Frankie pack, that kid had about 5 pounds worth of toys in his suitcase. After I had Frankie showered and in bed I slipped into my own shower taking my sweet time; I couldn't help but think about Robbie there was definitely something about him and I was glad he was going on tour. It'd be a great chance to get to know him, I didn't even bother blow drying my hair I walked right out of the bathroom and plopped into bed.

"Sophie" I felt a light shake  
"Mom?" I asked half asleep  
"Sweetheart it's time to go"  
"I don't want toooo" I whined  
"You'll sleep more on the plane" she sat down on the bed stroking my back  
"Ugh ok" I slowly sat up and dragged myself out of bed

I looked down at my phone to read that it was only 3 in the morning, I slipped on a hoodie and grabbed my care bear blanket off my bed and walked downstairs to be greeted by super sleepy brothers. The car ride to the airport was quiet; we all leaned against each other trying to get comfortable. Once at the airport we all shuffled out after each other, we handed over our passports and tickets and were checked in; after a few minutes our plane was now boarding

"Let me help you with that" Robbie walked next to me  
"I got it but thanks" I smiled  
"I'm Robbie by the way" he extended his hand  
"Sophie" I took his hand  
"Yeah ok the Jonas sister"  
"Right" I hated being called 'the Jonas sister'

I plopped down next to Kevin as everyone got situated, Frankie insisted on sitting with Nick so Joe had decided to sit with Robbie and get to know him, once the rest of the band had shuffled in and gotten situated the plane took off and we were on our way to Europe.

"Are you excited?" Kevin asked extending his arm  
"Very are you?" I replied wrapping my blanket over us  
"Yeah EUROPE" he replied excitedly  
"It'll be an adventure" I replied resting my head on his chest and slowly drifting back to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later I was woken up to Kevin stirring, I slowly opened my eyes to watch him staring out the window in awe, I lifted my head off his chest and began stretching I didn't know why I had been so tired but the plane ride had been comforting and was now wide awake. Just in time too

"Sophie look" Kevin pointed out the window excitedly  
"That's so pretty" I replied leaning over him  
"Europe better be prepared for Jonas" he laughed  
"I'm just glad there's breaks in between the dates, how else am I gonna meet cute European boys?"  
"What?" Kevin whipped his head around  
"I'm just kidding" I giggled "You know I don't have time for anyone"  
"Sophie…." Kevin began  
"It's ok bubba" I smiled as the plane landed

Kevin started at his little sister, not buying into the fake smile she was now giving him. He always felt partially guilty about her and Frankie not having a normal childhood, he loved that he was living his dream with his family by his side but sometimes wondered if having his family sacrifice their normalcy was worth it.

"Kevin what's wrong?"  
"Nothing" he replied standing up and walking behind her

The first date off the Jonas Brothers World Tour was Berlin, Germany in three days. On the Brightside we would have 72 hours to hang out as a family and enjoy the beautiful country before the crazy world of Jonas started. Once in the airport we were driven to our hotel, assigned our rooms and got situated.

"So why doesn't everyone just unwind and we'll go out to dinner later on tonight?" Dad stated as everyone shuffled in the elevator  
"Uhh I'll just take the next one" I replied noticing the tight fit of everyone in the elevator  
"I'll come with you then" Robbie squeezed his way out  
"Me too" John replied also squeezing his way out  
"Alright see you guys in a few" Dad yelled out as the doors closed

Seconds later the next elevator was ready

"Thanks for staying with me guys" I walked into the elevator  
"It's alright" Robbie replied  
"How is the song learning coming along?"  
"It's coming" he laughed  
"Well if you need help my boy John Taylor here can help you" I winked at John  
"Cheers, thanks mate"

We arrived on our floor in a matter of seconds and walked down the hall, each of us going into our own rooms. Once I was situated I plopped down turning on the tv, honestly I don't know why everything was in German and I couldn't understand a thing. I walked out to the balcony in my room and looked out at the scenery as I heard music and laughter coming from the room next door; Jack's. I walked over to his room to find my brothers and the boys having a jam out session.

"Oh why, Oh why  
Oh why haven't you been there for me?  
Can't you see, I'm losing my mind this time?  
This time it's for real, I can see" Joe sang

"You guys are singing Fun?" I asked walking in  
"Yeah we're having guitar duels" Kevin replied strumming his acoustic  
"Your little brother's won so far" Robbie chimed in  
"Hi five tank" I extended my hand out  
"Kevin you may just be replaced with the bonus Jonas" Jack laughed  
"Jack I wanna be a drummer like you" Frankie replied as we all burst out laughing  
"No dude Frankie might replace YOU" Ryan laughed

We stayed in Jack's room for hours laughing, playing, dancing, joking around, teaching Robbie songs, making youtube videos. As usual time flies when you're having fun and before we knew it mom was knocking on the door, reminding us we were going out to dinner.

"Crap!" I yelled out loud realizing I was still in PJs  
"20 minutes Sophie" Mom replied knowing to what I was referring about  
"Hah that's not enough time for her" Joe retorted  
"Coming from YOU" I hit him as I rushed out and ran into my room

I opened one of my suitcases and pulled everything out, I must have tried 10 different outfits in a matter of 10 minutes as I put something on then ripped it off seconds later, I was just about to give up and just wear a t shirt and shorts when I found my cute floral print corset I then grabbed a black high waist skirt and a denim vest. Once I was satisfied I put my hair up in a bun letting bangs fall to the side and put on a variety of rings, I looked at the hotel alarm clock radio and saw I had about 50 seconds before I'd hear complaints. I grabbed my purse and key and bolted out the door

"You took more the 20 minutes!"  
"Nick I'm like a second late calm down" I replied  
"Alright now that we're all here let's go" Dad opened the door ushering everyone out

We had decided to walk, It was now dark and we doubted anyone would notice the Jonas Family out on the streets. Jack, Ryan, John, Robbie, Kevin, Joe, and Nick walked together talking and getting to know Robbie better. Dad, Mom, Frankie, Big Rob and I trailed behind. We were all in hysterics once at the restaurant while we were trying to order, I ended up getting a German potato salad. Simple and easy to say.

A few hours later we were once again walking, this time back to the hotel. I stayed behind while everyone said their goodnights at the elevator and headed their own way. I guess my sleep was off whack from sleeping the whole plane ride and I was now wide awake.

"You're not going to bed?"  
"No" I turned around to see Robbie "I'm wide awake"  
"Me too" he replied "So what should we do?"  
"Robbie I don't think us hanging out late at night is a good idea"  
"I'm not gonna bite" he laughed  
"Well" I began  
"Come on we're in Germany" he smiled causing my knees to weaken  
"Let's go" I replied smiling

We decided to take the stairs that lead to a back door to the hotel. We walked up and down the streets of Berlin getting to know each other better. Berlin was so pretty when it was all lit up; we walked past stores that read 'SCHUHHOF' 'Gerry Weber' 'Vodofone', unfortunately we didn't know understand what a single thing meant. But it was fun.

"What part of England are you from?" I asked  
"High Wycombe" he replied "Right outside of London"  
"Why'd you move to California?"  
"Become more independent"  
"I know what it's like to want that" I replied  
"You're not happy?" he asked  
"No I am don't get me wrong, I love my family and I'm proud of my brothers"  
"But…."  
"I'm The Jonas Sister not Sophie" I replied  
"WAIT" he stopped walking  
"What?"  
"YOU'RE SOPHIE JONAS, SOPHIE"  
"Robbie stop you're attracting attention" I began feeling embarrassed  
"SOPHIE I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN, I HAVE AN I 3 SOPHIE TATTOO ON MY BUM" he smiled

I was speechless, I couldn't help but smile and laugh it's like his smile was contagious or something. He got creases at the corner of his eyes like I liked and his eyes blue/green whichever they are since it's hard to tell glistened in the moonlight. There was definitely something different about Robbie.

"Come on" I laughed grabbing his hand

We eventually made our way back to the hotel after getting lost twice and asking for directions a good four times. We walked in through the back door and once again took the stairs as opposed to the elevator (it was too noisy).

"Well goodnight" I hugged him outside my door  
"Goodnight" he smiled

**Outfit : **./tumblr_kzjb9ytlt01qzrk5xo1_ 


End file.
